Captain America: First Vengeance
Captain America: First Vengeance is a eight part digital comic book set during the events of Captain America: The First Avenger written by Fred Van Lente. Plot Part I Captain America parachutes into Nazi-occupied Danish Straits in April, 1944 Back in 1924, a young Steve Rogers is speaking to Sarah Rogers, his mother, before she dies of tuberculosis that very day. In 1930, Rogers is getting beaten up by a band of bullies before a boy turns up and saves him. The boy introduces himself as "Bucky" Barnes and the two become best friends. Back in 1941, Rogers and Barnes are at a painting class when a man comes in and tells them that they are at war after Japan bombed Pearl Harbor. Barnes agrees to train Rogers to get him ready to enlist. After his training they both go to enlist where Barnes is enlisted but Rogers is told he his unfit for service. He tells Bucky that he is going to get a "second opinion". Part 2 In 1944 Rogers is fighting a HYDRA Exo-skeleton battlesuit that Arnim Zola designed while being lectured on his powers by Johann Schmidt. Back in February, 1934, in the Deutsches Opernhaus, Schmidt is attending a performance as well as Adolf Hitler and Ernst Kaufmann. Schmidt approaches Hitler and expresses his interest in Norse mythology at which Hitler tells Kaufmann to arrange a lunch between them. Kaufmann takes Schimdt outside and threatens him not to go near Hitler again. Schmidt is then approached by Heinrich Himmler, head of the S.S. who asks him if they can have a talk. Later that year in June, Kaufmann is swimming in a hotel in Bad Wiessee when Schmidt approaches him and tells him that for him it is the Night of the Long Knives and that he will be taking over Kaufmann's weapons program. Schmidt then proceeds to kill him. Back in 1944 Rogers has defeated the HYDRA Exo-skeleton when Schmidt sends out a HYDRA Mini Tank to finish him off asking Rogers how well made he really is. In July, 1934 Schmidt's men are attacking an S.A. facility in Kummersdorf. He enters a room where he meets Dr. Zola and tells him to stop working on exo-skeleton technology and tells him he is to make the man himself into a weapon to which Zola agrees. In 1935 Dr. Abraham Erskine is traveling to Geneva because his family is descended from Jews. Schmidt stops the train and tells him that he will help make the Super Soldier Serum or he will kill his family to which Erskine reluctantly agrees. Part 3 In 1940, in Los Angeles, Howard Stark tests a prototype of a Vibranium shield to an audience. After the presentation he is approached by Chester Phillips who shows Howard footage from a town named Guernica during the Spanish Civil War. The footage shows advanced HYDRA weapons and vehicles attacking rebels. In 1944 Captain America is fighting a HYDRA Mini Tank and with the help of Howard over radio attempts to rewire the control box. Back in 1940, Colonel Phillips and Howard are driving while Phillips requests Howard join the Strategic Scientific Reserve due to the President having personally asked for Howard himself to which Howard initially declines. Soon afterwards they are attacked by HYDRA agents in another vehicle when Howard tells Phillips to press the button on the hand rest. Missiles fire out the back of the car causing the agents to be engulfed in flames. Howard then agrees to join stating that it was the most fun he'd had in months. In 1944, Captain America has successfully rewired the HYDRA vehicle and drives it through the wall of the compound while the Red Skull orders his men to prepare an ambush. Back in 1940, Johann Schmidt is in isolation after he took the Super Soldier Serum, refusing all food and aid from others in Castle Kaufmann. Peggy Carter in disguise as a maid working at Castle Kaufmann frees Erskine from imprisonment and informs him his family has died. They make it to the roof where they are picked up by Colonel Phillips, Howard Stark and others from the SSR where they ask Erskine if he would like to join their organization. In 1944, Captain America is joined by the Howling Commandos. Part 4 In 1943, Dum Dum Dugan, Gabe Jones, Jim Morita, James Montgomery Falsworth, Jacques Dernier and James Buchanen Barnes are being held in a top-secret Austrian HYDRA Weapons Facility in the Austrian Alps. Upon meeting each other in their cell they are soon fighting each other due to each of them insulting each others nationalities and their anger at just having been captured. Later Barnes is transporting shells when he accidentally walks into an officer named Lohmer due to him having caught pneumonia prior to his capture. Lohmer proceeds to beat Barnes as Dugan watches on in anger. Later that day the men formulate a plan to get their revenge on Lohmer and prevent Barnes from working the next day due to him being too weak to work. The next day the men proceed with the plan and Jacques breaks the chain of a crane causing it to crush Lohmer as all the POW's celebrate and the men go and inform Barnes of the good news. In 1944, the Howling Commandos help Cpatain America fight HYDRA agents in the Danish Straits. Back in 1942, Erskine, Howard and Phillips finish Project Rebirth and Erskine rejects all the candidates stating his expectations must be the highest. In 1944, Captain America and the Howling Commandos confront the Red Skull as he prepares to self-destruct a norse Runestone that he has uncovered. Schmidt tells Captain America that he should be able to escape the blast but he will have to leave his comrades to do so. At Camp Lehigh in 1942, Erskine and Phillips oversee the training of personnel and Phillips pressures Erksine to make a choice for the program. Erskine disagrees though and says he was the one who made the serum and he should be the one to chose the candidate. In 1944, Captain America cuts off the power supply to the runestone preventing it temporarily from exploding which gives them time to escape the facility as it eventually gets destroyed. In 1942, Erskine is at the World Exposition of Tomorrow where he overhears Rogers speaking with Barnes about trying to enlist again. Erskine reads his file where he discovers Rogers has tried to enlist four previous times. Erskine realising that Rogers has the potential for Project Rebirth confronts him and asks if he would like to be a fighter. Appearances Characters *Captain America *Johann Schmidt *Bucky Barnes *Arnim Zola *Abraham Erskine *Howard Stark *Chester Phillips *Peggy Carter *Dum Dum Dugan *Gabe Jones *Jim Morita *James Montgomery Falsworth *Jacques Dernier *Adolf Hitler *Heinrich Himmler *Ernst Kaufmann *Colonel Lohmer *Lt. Kleiber *Joseph Rogers (photograph) *Sarah Rogers *Klaus Erskine *Marlene Erskine *Greta Erskine *Donna *Odin Locations *New York City, New York **Times Square *Wheaton, New Jersey **Camp Lehigh ***Strategic Scientific Reserve Facility *Los Angeles, California ** *Denmark *Berlin, Germany **Deutsches Opernhaus *Kummersdorf, Germany *Bad Wiessee, Germany *Castle Kaufmann, Germany *Guernica, Spain *Austrian HYDRA Weapons Facility, Austria *Africa *Pearl Harbor, (mentioned) *Honolulu, (mentioned) *Japan (mentioned) *Indiana (mentioned) *Nuremberg. Germany (mentioned) *Dachau, Germany (mentioned) *Geneva, Switzerland (mentioned) *Macon, Georgia (mentioned) *Birmingham, England (mentioned) *Marseille, France (mentioned) *Los Alamos, New Mexico (mentioned) Items *Captain America's Shield *Captain America's Uniform *HYDRA Exo-skeleton *Vibranium *Grappling Hook Gun *Runestone *Vita-Ray Chamber Sentient species *Asgardians *Humans Vehicles *Cargo Plane *HYDRA Mini Tank *Howard Stark's Modified Car Organizations *HYDRA *Third Reich *Schutzstaffel *Sturmabteilung *Strategic Scientific Reserve *United States Armed Forces *Howling Commandos * (mentioned) Mentioned * * *Franklin D. Roosevelt * * * * * *Project Rebirth *Manhattan Project References External Links Read Captain America: First Vengence on YouTube. *Issue 1 *Issue 2 *Issue 3 *Issue 4 Category:Comics Category:Captain America: The First Avenger Merchandise